


heater blows a fuse

by makichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute boys in love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichan/pseuds/makichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's late and Daichi worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heater blows a fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> Whew! Love these two. I might have made this really sappy, but...I imagine them as that gross couple where you're like "GET A ROOM" but are also so overwhelmed by their love for one another and it gives you hope for relationships. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into these two!
> 
> Title taken from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6BJtNJxm6s that song, which you should listen to because it's beautiful.

Trains didn’t exactly run fast this time of year. Too often, they had to pause in the middle of the route, wait for workers to come and clear the snow off the tracks and stranding the hundreds of passengers that relied on the trains each day.

Snow tended to not care what people were doing. It didn’t take mind to someone’s work or school schedule, or if someone had a date set up. That was what bothered Sugawara the most. Of course, when he needed it to snow (say, to delay a test that he didn’t study for), the day would be crisp and autumnal, paying no mind to the fact that it was December. When he had to travel the distance from his house to Daichi’s for an evening to themselves that they’d planned months in advance, that was-- naturally-- when it began snowing the heaviest.

And, as Murphy’s Law seemed to be grabbing his life by the throat right now, the train was more packed than usual. Crowds of people had boarded on the last stop, a vast majority of them with large bags that were likely filled with gifts for the upcoming holiday. This only served to make his position in the middle of the car uncomfortable, his body contorting to accommodate the irregularly shaped packages.

Sugawara didn’t particularly mind having to do this, his naturally kind disposition passing over any irrationally angry thoughts he might have. He’d already given up his seat to an elderly woman who was carrying way too much (god forbid she asked him to help-- he absolutely would). But, today was important. Today was planned. Today was a rare day alone with Daichi.

It just would have been nice if the weather had gotten that memo.

As it was, though, he was stuck at the station, arm falling asleep because of its upright position gripping the handle that hung from the middle of the car.

Gingerly, he pulled out his phone, shooting a quick text to Daichi.

[To: Sawamura Daichi 18:09]  
Train is delayed. :/ I’ll be there as soon as I can.

Which should have assuaged all of Daichi’s worries.

It did not, though, because of course, cell phone service was spotty with the piling snow.

It wasn’t as though Daichi could call either. He knew Sugawara was on the trains, and calling when he was there would just be rude. His call would be ignored anyways. Sugawara wouldn’t answer the phone in the middle of a crowded train, he was far too polite.

So, all he could do was wait, and wait, and wait and he was going to go crazy from all the waiting, wasn’t he?

\--

Finally, an hour later, the train chugged up to the next station. And, quite frankly, he needed to get off. It was too stifling, too imposing. Before the train had even reached the station, he’d been slowly squeezing himself through the dense pack of people and edging towards the door.

Trains just weren’t going to cut it with this weather. They were taking far too long. Now, he was careful to not get angry at the situation (that wouldn’t help anything) but, honestly, it was becoming irritating and arriving to Daichi’s in a foul mood would ruin the night that was planned.

Wind stung his face as he exited the station, the puffy hood of his coat doing nothing to shield him from the cold air.

God, he was going to arrive with chapped lips and skin.

Whatever. It was twenty minutes in hell-- though hell would be far warmer-- and then it was heaven with Daichi.

Finally, his text sent. Finally, Daichi could calm down a little, could stop pacing the same path into his floor.

\--

That was the third time he’d fallen.

That was the third time he’d completely missed the patch of ice in front of him and wiped out. 

That was the third time he’d landed on his ass and felt the air in his lungs shoot out to create puffs of mist that floated above his head.

This time, he stayed down, looking up towards the darkening sky and falling snow. This whole day was just exhausting and he hadn’t even gotten to Daichi’s yet.

Everything hurt.

His arms, his legs, his chest.

The cold was burning his lungs, the multiple stops of his fall still sending waves of pain through his arms. 

But, still, there was the idea of home at the end, the fact that all of this suffering (and really, he’d rather have this 1000 times over than lose to Seijou again) would end in Daichi’s arms.

So, he stood, legs wobbling on the ice. It was like learning to walk again, like attempting to make steps with legs that were asleep.

His whole body felt like it was asleep.

\--

Daichi shot faster than a bullet when he heard the knock at the door, and flung it open just as fast.

“Suga…!”

He hadn’t been the one trekking through the snow but his voice sounded out of breath (though that wasn’t uncommon when he was with Sugawara).

“I made it. I finally made it,” Sugawara laughed, sweat mussing his hair as he pulled his hat off. “I can’t believe how behind the trains got. I’m sorry I’m late. It’s just--”

Words stopped in midair, dropping as Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga, bringing their bodies as close as possible.

It was warm and it was like coming home after a long trip.

“Shouldn’t we close the door? Actually, we need to close the door. I’ve had enough of the cold.”

Daichi gave a toothy grin and placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before making his way to shut the door.

“Sorry. I’m just glad you’re here. I thought we would have to cancel.”

Suga rested his against against Daichi’s shoulder, strong muscle under his hands as he ran them up and down Daichi’s arms. “I wouldn’t cancel no matter what. I was prepared to make ice skates out of twigs if I needed to.”

“I’m not sure that would work, but I appreciate the thought.”

They stood there quietly, arms around each other as warmth began to slowly spread to the tips of Suga’s fingers and toes, until the nose pressed against Daichi’s neck lost its cold touch.

“Want dinner? My mom left some homemade ramen.” He felt Suga nod, eyelashes tickling his skin.

“Your mom always makes the best noodles.”

“And,” Daichi started as he pulled away, “I got the kotatsu set up. We can eat under there.” He was immediately pulled back into a hug, lips sealing together in the first kiss of the night.

“You always know what helps after a bad day.”

Daichi pressed multiple smaller kisses into Suga’s lips. “I’ll spare you my cheesy one-liners.”

“Good.”

“I’ll get the noodles ready. You can go find some blankets. I’m sure you’re still cold.”

“You’re damn right I am.” And off he went.

\--

Daichi found him a few minutes later, huddled under the kotatsu with a down blanket thrown around his shoulders. “Got the ramen.”

Suga looked up sleepily, a drowsy smile crossing his features. “It smells amazing. I’d say tell your mom thanks from me, but I think she’d be not too thrilled with me.”

The bowls were set down, one for Sugawara and one for Daichi. Once Daichi sat down, Sugawara opened his blanket cloak to welcome him inside. “It’s warmer this way. And I get to be close to you.”

Rose color dusted Daichi’s cheeks. “You’re really shameless. Anyways, itadakimasu.”

Any protest from Daichi was laughed away with that perfect, gentle laugh that Sugawara had and damn, if it wasn’t one of Daichi’s favorite things to hear.

“Your mom really makes the best ramen.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.”

“I’m taking your tofu.”

“Ok.”

“Thanks for waiting. Sorry the train took so long. I ended up walking from a station that was kind of far away.”

Daichi’s eyebrows raised in shock. Usually his boyfriend wasn’t one to brave the cold, especially the kind of cold that was happening today. “So that’s why you wanted the door closed.”

“That and I wanted to kiss you without your neighbors staring at me.” A slim but worn hand pulled Daichi’s jaw towards Suga’s own. “I love you. I’m glad we could do this.”

One of Daichi’s strong arms wrapped around Suga’s back to pull him somehow closer and Suga couldn’t help but admire the taut muscle against him. “Love you too. And you act like the night’s ending. You’re spending the night, right?”

Another laugh. “Of course. I’m just saying I’m thankful.” Suga’s lips pressed to the column of Daichi’s neck. “Now, give me your tofu.”


End file.
